In just the last decade, society has become reliant on the ubiquitous smart phone. Mobile phones, once used merely for making telephone calls and exchanging text messages, are now used in innumerable ways. For example, users can now access their home security systems, view live video cameras, access confidential documents, purchase goods and services, and transfer money, all from the convenience of their phones. The user does not even need to leave his or her home when conducting these transactions. In many cases, this flexibility to conduct transactions independent of the user's location can be wonderfully efficient. In other cases, however, this location-independent ability to conduct transactions can be problematic.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed of electronic transaction systems.